


Underdressed

by Clerds (clerdius)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Jealous vegeta, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/Clerds
Summary: Vegeta catches Bulma dressing for the Capsule Corp Company party, but seeing how revealing it is becomes jealous. He then proceeds to remind her that she is his. Pretty much a PWP.





	Underdressed

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Vegeta is such a hot idea, I hope you like it as much as I do!

It was New Years Eve, the night of Capsule Corp’s annual company party, and Bulma was particularly excited about the event. She’d spared no expense in planning it and it was going to be  _ big.  _ There was delicious catering, exquisite decoration, and even a live band. It was going to be the biggest party she’d been to in ages, and she figured it was the least she could do considering she’d been so busy lately both with inventing and taking care of Trunks.

 

Her outfit for the party was going to be just as outrageous as the event itself. She was currently trying it on in her walk-in closet, making sure it fit just right. She smirked as she did a little turn in front of her mirror, sticking her leg out and admiring the way her dress hugged every curve on her body. It was a gaudy little red number, glittery and low-cut and tight in all the right places. She’d paired it with some strappy red heels and silver bracelets.

 

Her excited giggling was suddenly interrupted by a loud, gruff cough coming from behind her. She spun around to see Vegeta hulking in the doorway, predictably not wearing the matching outfit she’d set out for him. “What, you enjoying the show?” She asked playfully, putting her hands on her hips.

 

She couldn’t quite place the look in his eyes. He almost seemed angry, which made no sense considering she hadn’t even done anything annoying. “What are you wearing?” He growled, closing the closet’s door and creeping towards her.

 

“Clothes, something you should’ve put on a while ago.” She replied, reaching up to brush some dirt off of his filthy training jumpsuit. He’d probably been wearing that same one for days on end.

 

“You aren’t wearing that to the party.” His right hand came up to touch her spaghetti straps and he popped one against her shoulder. The other hand slowly pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the closet wall.

 

“Like hell I’m not.” Bulma answered angrily. “Do you have any idea how  _ expensive _ this dress was? I got it custom tailored and everything.”

 

Vegeta sneered at her, pulling harder on the narrow strap. “You are practically naked in this.. I can’t even call it a dress.” She pushed his hand away so he wouldn’t break the strap and he crossed his arms in irritation. “Are you looking for a new mate?”

 

Bulma scoffed. “What the hell are you talking about, Vegeta? I show some cleavage and suddenly I’m cheating on you? I can’t wear something I feel confident in?”

 

Vegeta pouted. “There is no reason to be presenting yourself like this in public. I am the only one who fucks you.. I am the  _ only  _ one who should see you.. Like this.” He reached up and grabbed a breast gently in his right hand, making Bulma gasp.

 

“What are you doing?” She whispered breathlessly as he pressed his hard, muscular body up against hers.

 

“My wife is  _ not _ going out to a party in front of everyone we know with her tits out.” He growled, pushing the fabric of her dress aside and revealing them. His big hand came up to grab her left breast, kneading it gently. He quickly ducked down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth, running his rough tongue across it and sending a shiver down Bulma’s spine.

 

“Ah-” she moaned involuntarily, “Vegeta.. Please, if we don’t leave soon we are going to be late..”

 

He didn’t reply, instead softly groaning and switching sides. He took his free hand and ran it up her exposed leg, slowly pushing the dress aside and cupping the mound of her pussy, smirking once he realized that she wasn’t wearing underwear. He pressed two fingers up against her exposed, swollen clit and started languidly rubbing it in circles, teasing her. 

 

“Oh my… Please… Vegeta…” She breathed out, “I’m being serious..”

 

He chuckled, pulling his mouth away with a quiet pop. “Serious about what, princess?” He asked, pressing harder against her clit.

 

She winced in pleasure, throwing her head back. “We  _ need  _ to head out to the party.. I’m the one throwing it, I can’t just show up late.”

 

“Oh, yes you can. You’re about to, in fact.” He replied. He knelt on the floor in front of her, pushing the fabric of her dress aside and pressing his hot tongue up against her slit. She shivered, nearly falling over until his strong hands came up to her hips, holding her up as easily as if she were a toy doll. She spread her legs slightly apart, relaxing and leaning into his support. 

 

She reached down and tangled her fingers into his thick hair, pressing her pussy harder into his face. Every flick of his tongue sent shivers running down her body, causing her legs to shake. She spread them out farther, pressing herself into him harder, shuddering as he took the opportunity and began to move his tongue even faster against her. She could feel the slight electric prickle of his energy against her thighs as he squeezed her closer to him, picking her up completely off the floor. He moved one hand down and spread her lips apart, smirking and looking up at her for approval.

 

“Y-yes..” She whispered and nodded. He gently rubbed against her entrance as he began to lick her again, slowly pushing a finger deep inside. She whimpered as she felt herself stretching out around him, felt his finger curve upwards and push into her g-spot. Her pussy tightened involuntarily, pushing a surge of juices onto Vegeta’s hand, causing him to groan against her and finger fuck her even harder.

 

“You dirty girl..” He sighed, pushing a second finger inside. He looked up at her with an absolutely devilish smile. “This soaked already? Do you want me to fuck you that badly?”

 

Bulma turned her head away, embarrassed. “Yes..”

 

“Then beg for it.” He replied, pushing his fingers in deeper. “I want to know how bad you want me.”

 

“Please Vegeta.. I want you inside me. I want you so bad.” 

 

“I don’t know that you’ve convinced me..” He said as he retracted his fingers and stood back up. He slowly took off his jumpsuit, standing before her in his underwear, hard cock pressed so hard against the fabric that she couldn’t believe it hadn’t ripped off. She bent forward and slowly pulled them down, kneeling at his feet. 

 

“Does this help?” She asked playfully, looking up at him with doe eyes as she slowly sunk her mouth down on his thick cock. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he reached forward and pushed her head further down his length. She moaned around him as she felt the head pressing against the back of her throat, tasted his salty precum as it dribbled out into her mouth. She reached up with both hands, one cupping his balls while the other began to stroke him, twisting around his cock in a circular motion as she used her tongue to swirl around the head.

 

“Princess, I..” He whimpered, “I want to be inside you.” Bulma felt another surge of wetness between her thighs. She stood back up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand with a smile. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him for a long kiss. He slowly pushed the dress off her shoulders and down her body, pulling away from the kiss to admire her newly disrobed form. 

 

“How do you want it, darling?” He asked, looking into her eyes intensely as he reached up to cup her face in his hand. She licked her lips. 

 

“I want to know how  _ you _ want it.”

 

Vegeta smirked, running his hand down her neck. “I want to fuck you like an animal..” He whispered. “I want to push you down on the floor and pound you until you completely forget about that party.” 

 

“Then by all means,” she replied, “fuck me.” She planted a quick kiss on his lips before turning around, getting on the floor on all fours and spreading her legs obscenely, presenting her wet pussy to him.

 

He dropped down to his knees, pressing his swollen head against her entrance and rubbing it around, coating it in her juices. “Are you ready for it?” He asked again, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. She nodded, biting her lip.

 

Slowly he pushed inside her, stretching her out around his girth, shuddering as he sheathed himself completely. “Vegeta..” She mewled, pushing back against him.

 

“Yes?” He leaned forward and reached around her, taking a breast in his hand and rubbing her stiff nipple between his fingers. 

 

“It feels so  _ good..” _ She cried out. She reached underneath her and began to rub her clit in fast little circles. “I’m already so close..”

 

Vegeta pulled out all the way, rubbing his head against her again. She breathed out a relaxed breath when suddenly he slammed back inside, causing her to scream out. “ _ Good.”  _ He growled. “I want to make you come.. I want to make you remember that  _ I  _ am the only one who can fuck you.. You are  _ mine.  _ No one else’s.”

 

He began to go faster and harder, pounding so hard that Bulma could feel him pressing up against her cervix, causing her to ache deliciously so deep inside. Her orgasm began to tighten up inside her chest and inside her pussy, causing her to clamp down against him. “Come for me princess..” He teased, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of her blue hair, pulling her back onto his cock. 

 

“I’m going to.. Oh, Vegeta, I’m going to..” She whined, rubbing her clit faster and faster. He fucked her faster and harder, going harder than any human could hope to. Suddenly and explosively she came, screaming his name as she clamped down on him, shuddering as wave upon wave of orgasm flowed through her body.

 

“ _ My  _ Bulma,  _ my  _ wife,  _ mine..”  _ Vegeta roared as he slammed into her faster, placing both hands on her supple ass cheeks and fucking her against him with all his might. She continued to scream in pleasure as he came inside her, pumping his hot seed deep inside. 

 

He slowed down as he came down from his orgasm, eventually pulling out of her and watching his cum seep out of her dripping hole. “Oh my..” She breathed out, resting on the floor. “Maybe I should wear that dress more often.”


End file.
